Cassidy and Ally one shots
by CassidyandAlly
Summary: Taking a change.. Huge Auslly shipper but I want to make a difference. Cassidy and ally one shots is going to be my start of a new fanfiction!(:
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.

Im completely new to Fanfiction and I wanted to try something new.. I'm going to do a rated M one shot series all about Cassidy and Ally. I need ideas. So if your up to it I need sex ideas about Ally and Cassidy.

Use the Plot..

Where at..

All that(:

Im so excited to start this I'll start tomorrow.

CassidyandAlly 3


	2. Typical Sleepover

Cassidy and Ally

Typical Sleepover-

No ones POV..

Ally just received a text message from her best friend Cassidy for a sleepover tonight.

Ally packed her stuff and headed over to Cassidy's household.

"Hey Ally!" Cassidy said and checked Ally out.

"Hi Cassidy." Ally said with a smile.

"Since my parents aren't home I thought we could watch a movie." Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Sure." Ally said.

"Go pick a movie and put your pajamas on as well, I'll get snacks and pajamas." Cassidy says running away.

Later on..

"Cassidy how does Moneyball sound?" Ally asked with her pajama pants on and a tank top.

"Perfect." Cassidy said walking back into the room.

Cassidy was wearing short shorts with a yellow tank top.

When Cassidy was handing Ally her popcorn Cassidy felt this urge to kiss her then.

"Cassidy a-are you okay?" Ally says well Cassidy stares at her lips.

"Perfect." and with that Cassidy leans in and kisses Ally hard on her lips.

Ally moans with pleasure. Cassidy pulls away after she knows what she has done.

"Ally.. I am so so sorry. I think I just ruined my friendship with you I am so sorry." Cassidy says.

"Actually. That felt right." With that Ally puts her lips on Cassidy's.

Cassidy turns it into a heated make-out section well Ally begs for entrance into her mouth.

When they need to breath the look for signs in their eyes and they see none so they make it into something more then what they were planning at this sleepover.

Cassidy starts kissing down Ally's neck well Ally moans out in pleasure.

Ally wraps her legs around Cassidy's stomach and starts moving her Vajina up and down.

Cassidy puts her hands on Ally's butt and they walk into the hallway and well Cassidy is still holding Ally by her butt she pins her to the wall.

Ally starts kissing Cassidy's neck and Cassidy try's to find Ally's bra.

"This silly thing won't come off." Cassidy says trying to get her bra off.

Ally goes down to Cassidy's tank-top edge and grabs its and pulls it over her head and throws it across the room.

"I guess your the pro here huh honey?" Cassidy says still trying to get the bra off.

"Let me work my magic baby. Now hush your lips and have sex with me." Ally says biting her ear lob and licking it.

Ally gets Cassidy's clip to her bra wish happened to be on the side and rips its off and puts her lips on the side of Cassidy's breast and licks it to her nipple and kisses it really hard.

Cassidy's moans out in pleasure.

Cassidy grabs Ally's shirt by the edge and whispers in her ear.

"Baby, now it's your turn to feel perfect." Cassidy says huskily ripping her shirt off and her bra falls off in the meaning.

Cassidy's arms are now supporting them on the wall well her left hand is playing with Ally's left boob.

Cassidy kisses ally Right boob and growls in the process.

Ally jumps off Cassidy and walks away and Cassidy runs over to her.

"Where are you going." Cassidy says kissing her neck.

Ally turns around and grabs Cassidy's hands and places them on her butt well Ally places hers on Cassidy's shorts edge.

Ally pulls the shorts down reviling Cassidy's thong and she plays with the back of the thong.

"God Ally you make me wet." Cassidy says moaning.

Ally goes to the end of the thong pulling it down with her teeth and not before kissing Cassidys leg the way down.

Cassidy picks Ally up again and pulls her pants off and reviling no underwear from Ally.

"Your such a slut baby." Cassidy says slapping Ally's butt like a rhythm.

"Like your talking." Ally says smirking.

Cassidy places Ally down on her kitchen table and she pushes everything off it and jumps up on it and places Ally down and trails kisses down to Ally's pussy.

Ally tugs with the blondes hair moaning out with pleasure and wraps her legs around Cassidy's neck.

When Cassidy is finished she flips them over and now it's Ally's turn and she goes through the same process.

When Ally is finished she goes up to Cassidy and flops on her and they have a passionate kiss.

Ally looks up to Cassidy and smiles.

"I think I might be in love with you honey." Cassidy says putting her hand on Ally's cheek rubing her thumb back and forth.

"I think so too. I think this calls for a round two." Ally says kissing Cassidy's neck.

"And a double sleepover." Cassidy says picking Ally up taking her to her bedroom and kicks the door shut behind her.

Cassidy lays Ally down on the bed and runs over to her closet pulling out some pink hand cuffs. She places it on Ally's Wrist and hers and she smirks and sits on Ally's stomach well kissing Ally's ears.

Ally runs her hands thourgh Cassidy's hair tugging at it in pleasure and pulls Cassidy down so she can kiss her neck.

Cassidy moans and starts yelling with pleasure.

"Don't you dare leave you. We are going to have a lot of fun on this double sleepover." Cassidy says rubbing ally's breast.

"Not a typical sleepover huh baby?" Ally says pulling Cassidy down so she's laying on her and they cuddle the whole night and fall asleep in each others arms.

I hope that was good! I'll try updating tonight or tomorrow. Love you all3 Keep reviewing! I was thinking of a couple of ideas so tell me which one.

Sex in the diner

Sex in Sonic Boom

Sex in the car.


	3. Sex in the car

Cassidy And Ally-

Sex in the car got the most so here we go(:

Thanks for reviewing. Please now vote for

In the Diner

In Sonic Boom

In a strip club

Wild ideas huh? Keep reviewing and see what I post tomorrow!

Cassidy and Ally3

In the car-

Ally's POV

I pull up to my best friends Cassidy's house waiting for her to climb in.

I am sitting in my white BMW convertible that has brown leather-seats with seat Warmers.

I am also wearing a very sexy outfit too. My hair is up and my lipstick is a dark red. My outfit is a strapless shirt with really short shorts. I'm wearing high heels to top it off.

I see Cassidy come out of her house wearing something that made me melt inside.

She is wearing a crop top that shows her belly Button and ripped skinny jeans. To top it off she is wearing flip flops.

When she climbs in she checks me out as I do to her.

"Hey Alls." She says smirking.

"H-hello." I say shattering at her appearance.

"Why you so nervous?" Cassidy says moving closer.

"Your here." I say moving closer.

"Always new you felt this way Ally." Cassidy says before taking my face and smashing it with hers.

I deepen the kiss. I bite her bottom lip and she gets the hint and I start exploring her mouth.

Our tounges join into a battle for love and I move my hands all over her back.

Soon our heated make out section comes to a close because we need to breath.

"Should we continue honey in the house?" Cassidy says eyeing my lips.

"Here's perfect." I say and pull up my convertible top.

After the roofs up I growl and lean towards her and kiss her straight on the mouth.

She picks me up by my ass and places me on her lap. She puts her hands on my bra strap and rubs my back making me moan.

I unhook are mouths and move to her neck. I sucks at her neck well she lifts up my top. She throws it in the back and takes me of her neck to access my bra strap which is in the front.

She undid the bra and throws it on the ground. She then moves her hands to my Breast and starts playing with them well I take off her shirt.

I rip off her bra and start pecking her nipple. She moans with pleasure and kisses down my stomach. She looks up at me and she whispers in my ear,

"Ally, you are damn too sexy for me." She says before seatbelting me into the chair.

She starts kissing me down too my short edges. She puts her hand into my pants and goes to where my pants are. She lays her hand down on my underwear and sticks a finger in me.

I moan and bite her lips. She smiles into the kiss. She then takes her finger out and takes off my pants soon after my underwear.

I put my hands on her ass and squeeze it really hard. I then take off her pants and do the same action she just did too me.

After we are finished I unhook myself from my seat and place her on the steering wheel.

I suck at her neck and then bite at her earlobe. I smile at her when I'm done and unlock the car. I climb out of the car and run into her house and go into her bedroom. I get into the covers and she comes in and jumps on me and kisses me passionately.

For the rest of the night we said I love you's and cuddle the whole night.

Thanks for the reviews(: be sure to comment which one I should do tomorrow!

In sonic boom

In the diner

In a strip club.

Cassidy and Ally3


	4. Sex in the Strip Club

Cassidy and Ally

Let me tell you what I could write about tomorrow:

In Sonic Boom

In the Diner

In the Miami Mall

Review your vote(:

CassidyandAlly3

In the Strip Club-

I was one of those dancers. Not any dancer.

A strip club dancer.

I decided to get into that fun move you know?

Get loose.

Because you do only live once.

I never expected to enjoy my job.

Not because of this person.

Especially a girl.

There she was. In a male strip club. Staring at me. Winking.

Of course I wink back. I get down from the stage and go to the bar where she is.

"A beer please." I say winking at that hot blonde chick.

"Someone's going on the edge aren't they." She says eyeing me.

"Only when I see people like you in this kinda place." I say leaning close to her smelling her vodka breath.

"Oh really? Well just so happens that I think your the best slip club dancer I have seen in ages." She says looking at my lips.

"Oh really? Well im glad to here that." I say leaning having our lips touch. I kiss her hard and then pull away.

I smirk and grab my beer from the table. She eyes my butt and moves along with me.

I go to the bathroom and apply lipstick to my lips.

"Can't think your leaving without some fun missy?" The blonde says coming in.

I turn around and walk over to her.

"I only have fun with someone when I know their name. Then I'm all theirs." I say putting my hands on her ass tugging at it.

"Cassidy." She says and kisses me. Hard I might add.

She bites my bottom lip and open ups her mouth to let me explore. Our tongues play life and death and then I kiss harder on Cassidy's lips.

Cassidy pulls back and smirks at me.

"What happens to be your name?" She says wrapping her arms around my waste.

"Ally, only the hot chicks call me that. So I think you should too." I say pecking her lips.

"Mhm. I think I should. Now, where were we?" She says eyeing at my lips again.

"Just about to leave." I say licking her cheek.

"Why baby? I thought we where gonna have some fun." She says nibbling at my earlobe.

"I have a show to do. Maybe I could give you the VIP treatment after? I mean of course I could also set up a booth for us. You know, somewhere where their won't be anyone bothering us. I could get you drunk too." I say pushing her on the wall.

"Oh please do." She says pushing me by my breast off of me.

I walk out with her following me. During my performance I see her in the front row smiling at me.

I wink at her and bend down to her level. She eyes at my breast so I push them closer to her face.

She kisses one of them and licks the other.

After I am through. I run backstage and I see her in the VIP line.

"Mam, who would you like to pay for?" She asks Cassidy.

"That damn sexy one in that outfit." She says eying my outfit.

My outfit was a see through red dress that had straps to it. It then had been finished off with red high heels and I was holding hand cuffs.

"Miss. Policeman? Okay, sweet 1." She says letting Cassidy pass through.

We walk down the vacant hallway and just before we get into are room I kiss Cassidy's neck. She responds by having me face her and she undos my policeman outfit leaving me in my undergarments.

I rip off her tank top and unzip her pants. I unstrap her bra and have her breast jiggle free. I suck at her nipple well she moans.

She picks me up by my waist and I set my legs around her waist and she let's me unlock the door well I kiss her hard. She giggles while I try to unlock it.

"You think that's funny baby? Damn your giggle makes me loose it." I say biting her lips in the action.

She smiles and I finally unlock our sweet.

She lays me down on the bed and we start attacking each other.

I tug at her hair well she kisses my stomach. I moan while she growls and I grab my hand cuffs.

"I think someone has been a little naughty." I say and cuff her to the bed.

"I think I have been very naughty police woman. What will you ever do?" She says grabbing at my ass.

"Seduceing you is the only price you will have to pay." I say and jump on her. I rip off her underwear and stick a finger inside of her.

"Oh my, what a punishment." She says moaning and she sticks a finger in me.

"Oh baby, your so perfect at being so naughty." I say growling at her.

She sticks another and then another in me. She takes them out and then starts kissing at my neck.

I take my finger out and I start kissing at her breast. I smile when she moans out and we get interrupted when the security guard comes in.

"Your time is up." She says to Cassidy and closes the door.

I get off her and put on my clothes well she does the same.

"Round two?" She says putting her arms around my waist.

"Okay sweetheart. My car is parked behind here." I say whispering to her.

We link hands together and walk towards my car. I try grabbing at her ass and move my hand up and down.

What a night we have had here.


	5. Sex in the Diner

Cassidy and Ally

In the Diner

Since you guys where so supportive I decided to do another one shot(: thanks for the reviews and if you review over night for me your idea on what I should do I will try to do it.

In Sonic Boom

In Miami Mall

In a movie theatre

Love you all3

CassidyandAlly3

In the Diner-

Ally was walking to Melody's Diner for her Chicken Pot Pie.

She also worked there. She put on her workers closet and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ally." Cassidy says running over to her.

"Hey Cass!" I say smiling at the blonde.

"I was wondering if after closing you wanted to grab a snack here?" Cassidy asks.

"Sure! It's a date." I say blushing.

Why am I blushing? It's not like I'm attracted to this hot.. Hot female. Oh look at those soft lips. I am getting so thirsty now.

I lick my lips and bite my bottom lip hard and giggle.

"Cassidy? Who do you like?" I ask randomly.

"Promise not to tell?" She says turning me around.

"Of course." I say.

"I kinda don't like boys. I'm more of a female type." She says blushing at me.

"Lesbian?" I say taking her hand.

"Yeah..Sorta." She says squeezing my hand.

"I-s that why you asked me to dinner tonight?" I ask blushing.

"Yep." She says taking her hand scratching the back of her neck.

"God Damn it Cassidy." I say and cup her cheek and kiss her on the lips.

"A-re you saying your a lesbian to Ally?" She asks putting her arms around my waist.

"If I'm attracted to you then, yeah I guess I am." I say putting my hands on her belt loop.

"Oh god yes." She says smiling down at me.

I smile and peck her cheek.

"Looking forward to that date huh tiger?" I say pecking tiny kisses down her neck.

"Oh god yes." She says groaning.

I wink at her and go to the register. She walks behind me and turns around while twirling her hair.

"How may I help you?" I ask the costumer.

"Yeah I'll have.." I tune him out because I start feeling feet rubbing my legs making me softly moan.

"6.50 please." I say trying to control my moans. The costumer hands me the change and I close the register.

I grab Cassidy by the hand and we go into the melody diner employee bathroom.

I quickly lock the door and I suddenly get pushed against a wall while soft lips are against mine.

"Mhm, Cassidy you taste delicious." I say kissing her soft little neck.

She moans in pleasure and move her hands down to my tiny little ass.

She grabs at it and she connects are lips and the kiss gets really slimy.

Our lips are going all over the place and her cute little thumbs grab at my belt loop.

She pulls my waist closer from her belt loop and she pushes us towards the toilet seat.

She signals me to sit down on the seat and I simply kiss her harder telling her yes.

Once I get into the place where I'm most comfortable she rips off

my top and fiddles with my bra strap.

When she gets it off my breast jiggle open leaving them cold and lonely. She kisses a nipple hard and she runs her hand over my other.

I slowly take off Cassidy's worker skirt and grab her ass.

"God damn Ally your acting such like a pro." Cassidy says standing straight up.

I smile and stick a finger inside of her.

"Oh my god, baby look at what you do to me." Cassidy shouts.

"Shhh honey, we don't want mindy or the costumers to hear our little fun now do we?" I say sticking another finger in her.

"Holy shit, I love you so fucking much Allyson Marie Dawson." Cassidy says to me unexpectedly.

"Baby, I love you too." I say and growl at her.

"I think everybody left by now, don't you?" Cassidy says picking me up placing me on her hip.

"Of course darling." I say smiling at my princess.

We walk out into the silent restraunt and Cassidy walks over to the register.

I look at her ass and smirk.

She looks at me and winks and pushes everything off of the table top. She jumps up on the table and places a spot on her lap.

"Come here sweetheart. You need your turn." Cassidy says leaning on the table.

I walk over and kiss her straight on the lips.

"I love you so much." I say smiling at her.

"I love you too my lover." She says and smiles at me.

Lover, what a phrase I have to remember.

Sorry I never updated. Wifi was terrible where I was! Now review my angels(:

CassidyandAlly3


	6. Movie Theatre Sex (Read Authors Note)

Hope you like!

Movie Theatre:

Review if I should start Kira and Ally one shots or try something new like Brooke and Ally One shots! I'll post two One shots that I would do for them tonight..(: (Consider it a New Years gift)

Review for these places:

In Sonic Boom

In Disneyland

In a waterpark.

Also PM me if you have any ideas for places they could... you know(;

Read my Best Online Friends stories right now! LuckyDavies9815 (:

CassidyandAlly 333

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was paying for my ticket to Sex in The City which was a totally fail in the blockbuster movie list. I paid for my snacks and walked down the hallway to my theatre. I noticed along the way I got a blonde sexy female to wink my way.

I winked back and shakes my ass back and forth while she licked her lips.

Once I was in the empty theatre I decided to go into the way back where nobody could possibly see me. I took off my sweatshirt and took out my long ponytail which lead towards my hair falling into my shoulders. I smirked and bite my nails.

When the movie was about to play I see the blonde female I saw earlier walk into the theatre. She looks around and spots me. She smirks and walks over to me.

"Hey Cutie." She says and sits down next to me. She lifts up the arm rest which was separating up apart and leans closer to me.

"Hey Sexy." I say checking her out. Her breast look implanted perfectly and might I add they are heaven to me.

"Like what you see?" She asks putting her arms around my waist which pulls up dangerously close.

"Very." I say leaning my head in the crook of her neck and start pecking it.

"Baby, here?" She says biting her lip.

"It's vacant i think it's telling us to have Sex." I say wrapping my legs around her torso.

"You talk dirty to me again, I dare you." She says tugging at my hair as I nibble her earlobe.

"You look pretty sexy in this light." I say lifting up the other arm seat letting us lay down.

I go to the hem of her shirt and pull it up. She goes to my tanktop sleeves and she lets them fall off of me intill i am only wearing a bra.

She unhooked my bra latch which happened to be in the front. She did it pretty sexy too. She used her teeth I bet trying to impress me, which made me fairly wet.

"Ahhh." I say as she massages my breast.

She kisses my nipple softly before licking my belly button. I crawl on top of her and unhook her bra. I throw it across the theatre and I take her hands in mine pulling them away from us and I keep them hooked.

I kiss her arm pits and start sucking at her neck. I pull on hand away from her cold hand and go to her pants belt loop. I kick off my shoes and use my tippy toes (very softly might I add) and pull down her pants along with her thong.

I connect our hands together and she looks at the movie screen. I smile at her and I see a light coming into the theatre.

"Sweetie security is coming." I say while I kiss her neck.

She picks me up while I nibble at her neck. She silently moans and I giggle. She flops us in the corner of the cold cement floor and I stick a finger inside of her.

"Oh my god." She says and groans kinda loud.

"Baby we can't get caught." I say sticking two more fingers in her.

"Holy Fuck." She screams.

"Oh baby you make me so wet." I say and lick my fingers.

"Your fucking turn." She says and flips us over. She throws my skirt off of me and I show her that I have no underwear on.

"You perfect slut." She says and kisses me hard on the lips. Sparks flow instantly and I am surprised. She whimpers wanting to have our tounges wanting to touch and I gladly except.

"Never thought I would fall in love with a stranger and let a girl." I say to my lover.

"Me too sweetie." She says and kisses my cheek.

"What's your name love?" I ask her staring into her eyes.

"Cassidy." She says getting lost in my eyes.

"Ally."


	7. Brooke and Ally

Here's the preview of Brooke and Ally! I will make an Kira and Ally one for you guys to preview so you can choose either Brooke and Ally or Kira and Ally!

CassidyAndAlly 3

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Ally was in Sonic Boom bored out of her mind. She looked around and laughed. Nobody was shopping in the store right now. Just out of the blue Brooke walked into Sonic Boom.

"Hi Ally!" Brooke said cheery as usual.

"Hey!" Ally said casually.

"I was wondering if you would consider going on a date with my tonight?" Brooke said flirting with Ally. Ally was surprised, she wasn't a lesbian, but why was she tempted to say yes?

"Date? Like dress up, hold hands, ki-" She cuts herself off. She kinda wanted that now.

"Yes. You see Ally, I see you differently, I want you as mine. So I want to be the one holding your hand, I want to see you dressed up, I want to kiss you." Brooke says blushing while grabbing Ally's hand. Ally couldn't help herself, but she blushed as well squeezing Brooke's hand.

"It's a date then. Pick me up around seven?" Ally said kissing her cheek.

"Dress sexy baby." She says to Ally. Brooke winks and walks out of the store.

"Oh my." Ally says and starts daydreaming about her date tonight.

* * *

Once Ally got back to her apartment around five o'clock she ran upstairs to her master bedroom. She kept blushing all day as she thought about her and Brooke. She felt turned on with Brooke. Happy.

Ally still acted like a teenager, even though she is now twenty-five. She started looking in her closet for the perfect item to wear tonight. She wanted tonight to go special. Very special.

After about twenty dresses are thrown or looked at and then thrown, she finally found the perfect one. It was a strapless red silk dress that went all the way down to her feet. She put on a lace bra from Victoria Secret and then grabbed lace underwear that they were both black.

She put on red dark lipstick and black eyeshadow. She then curled her hair and put it in a high ponytail. Once she was finished she heard the doorbell ring. She made sure her undergarments show just a little. She picked out red sparkly high heels and she grabbed her handbag making sure she had a mint sprayer for later.

"Go get her tiger." She said to herself in the mirror before running down the stairs to go answer the door.

She opened the door to find Brooke leaning against the doorframe and smiling down at Ally. She was wearing a short dress that was red and her hair was in a loose braid with hair trying to escape. Ally noticed Brooke kept checking her out. Ally smirked and pecked Brooke's cheek.

"Hi there." Ally said smiling.

"Hi, you look perfect my dear." Brooke said smiling and grabbed Ally's hand. Ally blushed a shade of red at her comment. Brooke noticed.

"You look cute when you blush." Brooke said winking at Ally. Ally just blushed harder.

"Why thank you." Ally said and smiled. Brooke opened the door for Ally. Ally smiled while Brooke helped Ally in. Brooke climbed into the car and smiled at Ally.

"Look, I know this is new to you, but lets just act like friends on this date and later we will not act like friends deal my princess?" Brooke said grabbing Ally's hand. Ally smiled at her for smooth talking Ally.

Ally leaned over and kissed Brooke's cheek lovingly.

"Thanks baby. Also, I promise later we won't act like friends. Because this date isn't a get together to me. It's something way more." Ally says smiling and she starts stroking Brooke's cheek.

"Let drive." Brooke says connecting hers and Ally's hands and Brooke drives to their date location.

* * *

During the drive they both sang along to the song that was playing in the car.

"_I kissed a girl,_

_and I liked it."_

Ally blushed as the song came to the end. Brooke pulled into a parking lot that looked like the Miami Mall.

"Ally, I'm taking us on where we first meet. It means so much to me because that's where I meet you." Brooke said in all seriousness.

"Perfect first date spot then isn't it?" Ally said smiling at the girl and climbed out of the car.

"Damn it." Brooke said biting her lip as she looked at Ally's ass. Brooke climbed out as well grabbing the things in the back. She grabs Ally's hand and feel an instant spark. The couple walks happily to the Mall Stage where it is ver vacient. Brooke lays out a soft blanket and sets a scrapbook and a picnic basket down.

Ally climbs up on the stage and sits down.

"Brooke, this is magical." Ally says as her eyes shine with the stars reflecting down in them.

"Your perfect." Brooke said lightly grabbing Ally's chin making her look into her eyes. Ally starts leaning in and so does Brooke. Brooke closes the gap between them.

Sparks fly instantly. The passionate kiss leads into a make-out session. Once they need air they pull away from each other smiling at one another.

Brooke rubs her tumb up and down Ally's cheek. Ally smiles and pecks Brooke's cheek. When she pulls away she gets lost in Brooke's eyes. Ally leans in and kisses her full on.

During the kiss, Ally jumps off the stage and Brooke makes Ally wrap her legs around Brooke's waist. Brooke feels up and down Ally's thigh.

Brooke pushes the two to Mini's counter. She has Ally sit down on it and Brooke sits down on her lap while wrapping her legs around Ally's waist.

Ally disconnects their lips and she kisses Brooke's neck. She sucks the neck hard making Brooke moan.

"Oh my gosh princess." Brooke says groaning.

Ally finds the zipper to Brooke's dress and slowly unzips it. Brooke smiles while Ally keeps kissing her neck making her feel so good. Ally finally gets the zipper down Brooke's spine. She lifts Brooke up and Brooke starts attacking Ally's neck.

Ally pushes them up against a pole and she strips Brooke from her dress. Brooke shivers from the cold.

"Is my baby cold?" Ally says pushing her body against Brooke's.

"We should make this even don't you think?" Brooke says and unbuttons Ally's dress leaving a pale half naked Ally.

Brooke unhooks Ally's bra stap and throws it. Brooke leaves tiny kisses from Ally's neck to her breast. She cups one of Ally's breast and moves her hand back and forth. Ally moans making Brooke smirk. Brooke kisses Ally's right breast hard. She sucks it long enough and it leaves a hickey.

Ally unhooks Brooke's bra and wraps her tiny legs around Brooke's waist. Brooke walks them over to their blanket and lays Ally down. Brooke goes down to Ally's panties and pulls them off.

Brooke puts a finger in her pussy and moves it around.

"Oh my god. Baby keep going." Ally says moaning tugging at Brooke's hair. She smiles at the brunette. She sticks another finger in her and juices come pouring out.

Brooke licks every single drop.

"You taste great honey." Brooke says laying down next to Ally.

"Let's see how you taste now don't we?" Ally says smirking and follows the same process Brooke did to Ally.

* * *

Once they finished they cuddled up close to each other huddling for warmth.

"Ally, Im honestly falling in love with you." Brooke says pecking Ally's neck.

"I think I'm falling for you too." Ally says smiling. They lay like that and make small talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I hope you review too. It's 1:21 am here so I'm going to bed.**

**Should I do a Kira and Ally one-shot series too?**

**Ill keep continuing this one if you like. Also read my Cassidy and Ally one-shot series!**

**Okay I'm tired and you need to review so.. Bye!**

**CassidyandAlly 33**

**Ps. Leave suggestions about what you would like about only the girl/girl slashes. No threesomes or foursomes because I need to learn how to write those.. Lol.(:**


	8. Read if you want girlgirl slashes A&A

**Hey guys.. Sorry just a Authors Note! I'll try to post something tomorrow it's just that I don't know what to write! Leave me reviews for any plot only for girl/girl slashes. I'll post tomorrow. Also, if you leave a review tonight like right after you read this it gives me more chance of writing it.**

**Im back on!**

**CassidyandAlly 333**


End file.
